AC/DC power adapters are used in many consumer electronics products. These power adapters are often bulky, much thicker in size compared to the devices they are used to power and charge.
Current power adapters may not provide any functionality other than converting the AC power from a wall outlet to the DC power to be delivered to a mobile device. This limits their value and end-user benefit.
While power adapters are required for charging and powering mobile devices; the adapters are typically costly, take substantial space, serve a single purpose, and provide a benign experience to the consumer.